<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid Fizzy Feelings by Starlight_Olivia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028519">Stupid Fizzy Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Olivia/pseuds/Starlight_Olivia'>Starlight_Olivia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Trigger (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:36:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Olivia/pseuds/Starlight_Olivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just looking at Yuma makes Osamu's insides buzz, like a fizzed up soda. It's a feeling that he keeps trying to suppress but we all know what happens if you shake up a bottle of pop up enough. Eventually the lid is going to blow...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitora Ai &amp; Midorikawa Shun, Kuga Yuuma &amp; Mikumo Osamu, Kuga Yuuma/Mikumo Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stupid Fizzy Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope you all like this fic, it was super fun to make! Enjoy! =3=</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The breeze pushes up Yuma’s shirt a bit, but he doesn't bother to fix it. He’s too busy looking at the sky making shapes out of the clouds. Chika says it's a game that she plays sometimes, when she's bored or thinking about something. Most of the time she plays it alone, but Chika says it's more fun with a friend.</p><p>A teddy bear, no a cat. Why is this game so hard? Maybe there's a trick to it.</p><p>~     ~     ~</p><p>Yuma's gazing at the sky, laying down on the hillside below me, his shirt rumpled, revealing a sliver of stomach. Osamu shivers. He’s about five steps down the hill, slipping on the grass, before he stops. What is he doing? No, what was he <em> going </em> to do? Lay down next to Yuma? And then what, hold his hand? <em> Yes </em>.</p><p>No. Absolutely not. Stuffing the urge down Osamu slips his way back up the hill, already embarrassed even though he stopped. The real problem was, Osamu started. Starting to fall in love with Yuma was probably the biggest mistake of his life, but now that Osamu’s <em> started </em>, he knows that he'll never be able to stop.</p><p>Taking a seat on the bench next to the path, he glances behind him. Yuma hasn't moved an inch, which means he didn't notice Osamu. Thank goodness.</p><p>~     ~     ~</p><p>When Osamu started walking toward him, Yuma swore his heart started beating faster. Which is weird, because normally the Trion Body isn't allowed to do that, it'll moderate back to a steady pace so as not to overload Yuma’s already dying body. But this time it got faster and faster the closer Osamu got.</p><p>Then he stopped.</p><p>And turned around.</p><p>And walked back up the hill.</p><p>Yuma’s heart slows again, but he’s not happy about it. Instead it sends a horrible pang through his entire body, resonating in his head. Why does it hurt so much? Why did Osamu stop? </p><p>He wanted Osamu to join him, lay next to him; teach Yuma how to play this odd game. Maybe he'd hold Yuma’s hand, maybe Osamu would turn and look at him and laugh, and he’d laugh too, and -</p><p>Oh.</p><p>His heart is pounding, so loud Yuma’s sure it echoes in the emptiness of the park.</p><p>Hot, his face is weirdly hot, so are his ears.</p><p>A tightness enters Yuma’s chest, but it's not unpleasant, just the opposite.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>How long has he liked Osamu?</p><p>~     ~     ~</p><p>"When the hell are they going to get a clue?" Kitora sounds extremely irritated, removing the binoculars from her eyes and handing them to Midorikawa. <strong>[If you've ever watched the extra arch the Anime put in, this is what I'm referencing ,&gt;w&lt;,] </strong></p><p>Midorikawa fitted the lens and focused them, effectively spying on his best friend, who was currently laying down on a hill. "Maybe they need a nudge?" Was it his imagination or was Yuma blushing?</p><p>The two had been watching Osamu and Yuma for a while now, ever since they dropped the hint to Osamu that Yuma was in the park. But so far, nothing had happened and both were getting to the end of their patience. Well that and Kitora's pissed at how idiotic they are. They obviously like each other, why don't they just confess already!</p><p>Her smile turns wicked and smug. "No, I think they need a shove."</p><p>Adopting his cat face, Midorikawa's eyes are sly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."</p><p>~     ~     ~</p><p>What.</p><p>Just.</p><p>Happened.</p><p>Osamu stumbles backwards, tripping and suddenly the ground isn't underneath his feet anymore. <em> The hill. </em> Shit. </p><p>Then he’s falling. Cartoon style - head over heels. Down a hill.</p><p>They freaking pushed him. Down the hill.</p><p>Osamu is going to have some words for Midorikawa and Kitora when he sees them next.</p><p>"Aw man, we're off by about three feet." Midorikawa squints down at Osamu currently falling down the hill.</p><p>Kitora scoffs, "It's not my fault you have bad aim!"</p><p>He's about to return the insult when he smiles. "Maybe my aim was perfect." He tugs her arm and Kitora peers over the edge.</p><p>The two wear identical smirks as they walk away.</p><p>~     ~     ~</p><p>Yuma hears a shout of surprise. He tilts his head just a bit and time sorta slows. Osamu is tumbling down the hill, falling slightly off to Yuma’s right.</p><p>Osamu’s eyes are squeezed shut, and his face is a mix of surprise and anger.</p><p>Yuma leaps up, and runs over, barely catching the hood of Osamu's sweatshirt. He drags his feet as Osamu’s momentum carries them down a few more feet before coming to a complete stop. They sit there for a moment, Osamu’s head practically in Yuma’s lap; his body flopped out with feet pointed farther down the hill. With a start Yuma realizes he’s been staring into Osamu’s emerald eyes, and he can feel Osamu’s face getting hot as Yuma helps him up.</p><p>"Are you ok?" His hand is so warm in Yuma’s, he doesn't want to let it go. So he doesn't.</p><p>Osamu notices. "Uh, y-yeah I'm fine," his eyes dart down to their hands and Yuma sees his entire face flush with embarrassment. He wants to hold it tighter. So Yuma does - well almost. But he doesn't want to blow this, this friendship they have. He doesn't want to risk ruining it because Osamu doesn't return his feelings. So Yuma lets go, albeit reluctantly.</p><p>Plopping down, Yuma leans back into the grass and starts studying the clouds once more. Like he hadn't just caught Osamu, and he hadn't had his head in Yuma’s lap. Like he hadn't just held Osamu’s hand for too long.</p><p>Osamu really hopes Yuma can't see his hands right now, because they're shaking so bad they're a blur. Not so stealthily, Osamu stuffs them in his pockets, but Yuma doesn't notice, He’s already laying back down on the hillside.</p><p>To Osamu’s surprise he taps the grass off to his left; directly where Osamu happens to be standing. So he sits next to Yuma. "What are you looking at?"</p><p>Yuma's gaze flits over to him for half a second before going back to intently staring at nothing. "Clouds."</p><p>Ok, not nothing. "Why?" Osamu knows they have clouds and stuff in the Neighborhood, so it's not completely new to Yuma (like bikes, and curry, and half of everything in Japan). </p><p>"Chika taught me a game, it's where you look for shapes in the clouds. But I can't seem to get the hang of it, one moment it's a whale, the next a ramen bowl." Osamu looks over at him and sure enough, Yuma's sporting his signature duck-face, brows drawn together in confusion.</p><p>"But that's the point of the game Yuma, everything keeps changing, so one cloud can be twenty different shapes before it floats out of view." Turning back to the sky, Osamu reaches up and points one out. "See that one there looks like a star."</p><p>Yuma nods, then shakes his head. "No, now it's a Marmod, see it's claw thingys?"</p><p>"Now it's a jellyfish."</p><p>"What's a jellyfish? Never-mind, now it's a pancake! Aw man, now I want pancakes..."</p><p>Osamu laughs. "I'll get you some later Yuma, for supper ok?"</p><p>"I thought they were breakfast food?" Yuma doesn’t sound opposed to the idea, just confused.</p><p>"Breakfast for supper."</p><p>"That sounds yummy."</p><p>Laughing again, Osamu shifts to get more comfortable on the grass. "Don't worry, it will be.”</p><p>Osamu moves a bit more, and suddenly he's much closer to Yuma than he was before. Yuma sneaks a glance at his face, but from what he can tell, Osamu has no idea he's moved closer. </p><p>Turning his eyes skyward once more, Yuma sees the shape-shifting cloud. "Hey look at it now Osamu!" he points, "It's a heart now, see?"</p><p>Osamu tilts his head, inadvertently leaning closer to Yuma. "That's one lopsided heart..."</p><p>Osamu’s movement gives Yuma an idea, and honestly he’s never been the patient type. Normally Replica would be there to remind him, but he was exploring the Mikado city today. Snatching Osamu's sweatshirt by shoulder, Yuma pulls him closer, to the point where Osamu’s head is practically resting on his chest. "See it now?"</p><p>He angles Osamu's face just right, fully aware of how close they are, of how hot Osamu’s face is getting underneath his fingertips. Yuma momentarily stops and runs through a bunch of different situations which involved Osamu blushing like that. Other incidents came to mind, confirming Yuma’s hopes. </p><p>His feelings are not one sided. Osamu likes him too. Only, Yuma doesn't think Osamu would admit that in a million years. He might combust from embarrassment. Which means Yuma will just have to <em> make </em> him admit it.</p><p>Yuma shifts a bit, until - what a coincidence - their faces are almost side by side. "Well Osamu?" Yuma whispers into his ear and Osamu shivers. The reaction thrills Yuma more than it should, but he can't help it, the feelings rushing through him.</p><p>"U-um yeah, I think i-it's a heart..."</p><p>He leans closer still. "C'mon Osamu it looks <em> just </em> like a heart." Yuma’s nose trails over his cheek and Osamu shivers again, face bright with blush.</p><p>"Y-Yuma..." Osamu's stuttering, Yuma can hear his teeth clicking together. Why is that so hot right now?</p><p>"Mmmm?" Yuma’s doing his best to steady his breath, but it's still puffing out hot and fast. He’s nervous but also the nervousness is nice? Why are feelings so weird?</p><p>He touches the tips of Osamu's ears playfully. They're burning like Yuma’s. "Wh-what are you doing..."</p><p>Holding back the smirk is impossible. "What do you mean Osamu? We're playing a game, remember?"</p><p>Osamu swallows thickly, and Yuma’s self restraint is waning quickly into a tiny sliver. "A - a game huh?" The color of his face puts tomatoes to shame. "And u-um how do you p-play?"</p><p>Holy. Shit. Did Osamu just flirt back?</p><p>"It's actually pretty simple..." Yuma’s whispering in his ear again, having recovered from the shock. He knew Osamu to be bold, but had never expected him to <em> flirt </em>. "I'll start, and you can follow."</p><p>Yuma brushes his lips against Osamu’s jaw line, gently placing a kiss beneath his ear. Osamu goes slightly ridged in his arms, his whole body shaking a bit. Lifting his arms a bit, Yuma’s ready to stop, he doesn’t want to make Osamu uncomfortable, but Osamu's hand reaches out and grasps his own. He's sticky with sweat, but Osamu’s hand warms Yuma’s up quite nicely.</p><p>Osamu didn’t want Yuma to think he was running away. He was nervous. It was unexpected. But it wasn’t unwanted.</p><p>Yuma’s turn.</p><p>Licking his lips, Yuma does the same thing as before; though instead of just the one kiss he adds two more. One beneath Osamu’s ear, one at his temple, and one in the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Osamu's turn now.</p><p>He turns over so he's on his stomach, till his chin rests on Yuma’s other hand, eyes staring into Yuma’s bright red one’s. Osamu unconsciously tightens his grip on Yuma’s other hand, as if daring him to run away.</p><p>He’s next.</p><p>Like he said before, Yuma’s not one known for being patient. He darts in real close to Osamu and holds his gaze for a heavy moment, before Yuma licks the very corner of his mouth. Look, his self restraint snapped, ok? I-it happens to everyone.</p><p>Suddenly, Osamu wasn't in his arms anymore. Yuma never knew it was so empty. Sadness lances through Yuma, before he registers the face above his own. Osamu's eyes burn with a passion, and Yuma finds himself starstruck at his brilliance.</p><p>The temporary brain delay continues until he realizes that there's something soft and warm on his mouth. Osamu's lips are slightly chapped, though that doesn't bother Yuma in the least. A small thought registers in his brain, like a little alarm bell. <em> Idiot, Osamu is kissing you - kiss him back already! </em></p><p>After that, it feels like Yuma’s brain turns to mush.</p><p>They pull away from the kiss, breathing erratic. </p><p>Osamu’s face is bright red with mortification. He can’t believe he just did that. It was like all the bubbly feelings that had been building had flooded out at once.</p><p>Yuma's face is pink, and his red eyes sparkle with happiness. Then he frowns. "Somethings not right..."</p><p>It happens so fast Osamu’s mind barely has time to register the movements. Now Yuma's straddling <em> him </em>, his knees right at Osamu's hips. "That's better, don't you think?" Yuma smiles mischievously and his mouth collides with Osamu’s once more.</p><p>His lips are perfectly smooth and cool to the touch. Yuma's tongue, on the other hand, is hot and aggressive. Their tongues tangle together a bit, before finding a rhythm. By the time they pull apart, both of them are panting.</p><p>"Hey Yuma..."</p><p>"Mmmm?"</p><p>"I think I like this game."</p><p>"Me too, look right there, a soda shaped cloud!"</p><p>"It looks more like a birthday cake to me."</p><p>"Nah Osamu, now it's a pancake. Speaking of which..."</p><p>"Don't worry, lets go now. My treat."</p><p>~     ~     ~</p><p>Yuma stuffs the pancake in his mouth, eyes closing in pure bliss. “You right Osamu, this is great!”</p><p>Osamu grins and takes a bit of his own pancakes, savoring the sweet pockets of chocolate chips. Yuma’s eyes zero in on a smudge of chocolate at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>A quick lick and Yuma smiles at the unexpected sweetness of the chocolate. He’d definitely get chocolate chip pancakes next time too. Or maybe he wouldn’t because the chocolate mixed <em> really </em> well with his own strawberry pancakes.</p><p>He looks up and sees Osamu imitating the strawberries, his face pink and quickly turning red. Yuma smirks, embarrassing Osamu is <em> fun </em>."Breakfast for supper is the best, we should do it again sometime Osamu.”</p><p>“A-ah yeah o-of course!” Osamu stutters out and fixes his glasses as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. His red face said otherwise, but for now Osamu would pretend that he was fine.</p><p>After-all, he’d get Yuma back. Osamu would make sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Midorikawa and Kitora legit the whole time:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>